An Italian Alliance
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: After 600 years, their love proved futile. A HRE x fem!Chibitalia, where Rome wins the war. Rated T for character death. Part one of two.


Book One of Two. After 600 years, their love proved futile. HRE x fem!Italy.

_"Feli!" Hungary rushed into the paino room, not sorry she was interrupting Austria. "Roderich! Feliciana! Good news! They looked at her, faces filled with expectation. "Holy Rome has won the war! He's coming home!"_

_LINEBREAK_

_ The three stood in the garden, in the pouring down rain. Feliciana could barely keep still. Holy Roma was returning to her! And then they would play, and paint, and … and …_

_ Italy's thoughts were cut off as a figure appeared in the distance. He was short, blonde, and carrying … a push broom._

_ "Holy Roma!" Italy squealed and ran to her love, enveloping him in a great big hug. "I missed you so much!" She cried, tears slipping down her face. "Don't ever leave me again!"_

_ Holy Rome broke away and got down on one knee. "Italia, if you marry me I'll never have to. Will you become one with the Holy Roman Empire?"_

_ Italy opened her eyes for the very first time since Grandpa Rome died. "Holy Rome, do you really mean it?"_

_ "Never in my life have I been more serious, Feliciana Vargas," was his reply._

_ Blue eyes met gold. "Yes you silly fool!" Italy shouted and hugged him again. "I will marry you!"_

_LINEBREAK_

_ "…And by signing this treaty, Italy and the Holy Roman Empire have now become the Holy Roman-Italian Empire!" Italy's boss announced to a cheering crowd of thousands. The newlyweds held hands as they stood out on the balcony and waved. _

_ Italy's eyes were wide with excitement as she scanned the crowd for familiar faces. There was the tailor, and the fruit vendor, and all the countries standing in a cluster. There were Austria and Hungary with proud smiles on their faces, France and Britain holding hands, though neither seemed very happy about it, and her brother with a scowl on his face but joy in his eyes. She blew him a kiss and turned to her love._

_ "Holy Rome, I think they want us to kiss," she said, for it was true. The crowd was chanting a single word in Italian._

_ Without another word, Holy Rome closed his eyes and pulled her in._

TIMESKIP – TEENAGERS

Italy gazed out the window in boredom. Holy Rome had gone to fight a battle with her brother France. She'd wanted to come along, but he'd refused. "It's safer this way," he'd told her. "If I die, you can still represent the people." While she hadn't argued at the time, now she wished she had.

Italy sighed and played with the gold trimming of her green velvet dress. The romance between her and Holy Roman had dimmed in the past hundred years. Rumors were spreading like wildfire that the Holy Roman-Italian Empire would crumble soon.

"Lies! Italy cried to herself. "I want them to stop!" What could save their love?

Italy smiled as an idea formed in her mind.

LINEBREAK

"You want a WHAT?" Holy Rome exclaimed when Italy told him.

"A wedding, Holy Rome!" Italy was bursting with joy. "With flowers, and cake, and dresses – "

"Italy," Holy Rome cut in, "You do realize we're already married, right?"

Italy caressed his cheek. "Our countries are married but we are not, Roma," she said, using the pet name she gave him." Don't you want to save our love?"

HRE sighed. "For you, Feliciana Vargas," he whispered, "I will do anything."

LINEBREAK

Italy and Holy Rome ran out of the church, laughing to the song of churchbells. Italy was beautiful in her white silk dress, with a multi-layer skirt and mesh sleeves. A square neckline showed off her collarbone, and gold trimming cinched her waist.

In short, she was perfection.

The guests threw rice and roses at the officially married couple. Hungary was actually in tears, Spain was hugging Romano, and France had his arm around England's waist and was kissing him, though the British nation didn't seem to like it. All of Italy's friends had attended, and for that she was very glad.

Italy may have been married for a hundred years, but Feliciana Vargas we now married to her true love.

Officially.

TIMESKIP – ADULT YEARS

Italy hoisted the laundry basket onto her hip and bent down to pick up a pair of trousers off the floor. She sighed and wiped her brow. Her life was mundane. She, in truth, was obsolete. The Holy Roman-Italian Empire only required one representor, and Holy Rome had taken that job.

She was, in all sense of the word, a spare.

She did her chores in the day to keep herself occupied, and their bedtime activities kept her night hours filled, but she was growing weary.

After five hundred years, the wedding was proving to be a Band-Aid solution.

LINEBREAK

"You WILL love me!" Holy Rome yelled at his wife, who did not flinch. "All this talk of fading passion, and heat-of-the-moment, BULLSHIT."

"Roma," Italy stated gingerly but firmly, "I wish to separate."

Holy Rome punched her in the face.

Feliciana felt blood drip down her face. As HRE prepared to hit her again, she grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and stabbed him in the heart.

Holy Roma's eyes were wide as he dissolved. There was no more Holy Roman-Italian Empire.

It was just Italy now.

END OF PART ONE

**I can't believe it! I hit 1,000 words in a chapter! That's like a superhuman feat for me, because I SUCK at writing long stuff. I mean seriously. Look at my stories. The longest one that I actually WROTE is 827 words in a chapter. This is like, a huge milestone for me. **

** Part Two is still a work-in-progress, but it will be out soon, hopefully. It will be called **_**A Baltic Asylum**_**, featuring Latvia! And the two may or may not fall in love. But the storyline is still rough, so any contribution would be appreciated greatly. **

** Seriously. I mean it. No suggestion is too stupid, except for balloons. There is no way balloons are being featured in my story.**

** Sayonara, Lemon Drops!**


End file.
